


Mirror Mirror

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Quantum Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Danny swap places and while our Danny is off trying to get his head around the existence of wormholes, spaceships and alien enemies, the other Danny is trying to kiss Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sequel to [Mirror Effect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1170336/chapters/2381261)

"Steve?"

Danny moved away from the craggy rock formation and looked around again. With so many weapons around he felt like a fish in a barrel. Backtracking he found his way to where they'd came in and heard the sound of scuffling and muffled shouts. Taking off in the same direction, he followed the sounds to a flight of stairs and heard a distinctive yell. Steve must have followed someone up. He took the stairs two at a time, gun drawn, ready for anything. Entering a small office type room he found one perp unconscious on the floor and Steve lain out also, moaning in pain as he gritted his teeth.

"Jesus babe," Danny said with relief going over to him. "You okay? What happened?"

Steve winced as he helped him sit up, rubbing at his jaw.

"Followed him into here, got into a fight. Clocked me in the jaw," Steve managed to grit out. "Son of a bitch."

Danny checked the damage, there'd be a hell of a bruise and swelling later but nothing was broken. "You'll live," Danny smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the pouty lips. He'd have urged on for more if Steve hadn't stiffened intensely, freezing on the spot and giving him a hard shove away.

Danny paused and sat back in confusion and stared at Steve who was looking at him like he'd grown another head.

"What the hell Danny?" Steve hissed. Danny thought it was down to his hurt jaw and tried for apologetic, only something had felt wrong when he'd kissed Steve. Like he wasn't kissing Steve at all.

"Sorry, you're hurt," Danny tried as Steve scowled.

"Yeah, I am," Steve agreed. "Thanks for your concern. Not sure kissing me like that to show it is entirely appropriate."

"Never bothered you before," Danny shrugged. "C'mon, we should call it in to the SGC. They'll have to begin transporting those weapons before Ba'al gathers his forces."

"What?" Steve said, standing with a helping hand from Danny before staring at him hard. "What did you just say?"

"What? He hit you upside the head too?" Danny asked, putting a hand on his arm in concern. "We need to get you checked over properly. I'll get Chin to radio Mitchell."

"How'd you know -," Steve started before pausing and giving him a hard, accusing stare. "Okay I knew you had a problem with this case from the start, but using your contacts, going behind my back to get information – what the hell Danny? You don't trust me or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked him in confusion before putting an arm around him. "Let's get you seen too okay. Then I'll take you home and you can shout at me all you like. Then preferably we can have some make up sex to make up for whatever it is you're pissed off at me about."

"You know right now, the way I'm feeling, I really don't feel up to putting up with your suddenly weird, inappropriate humour. Wait until I get a few beers into me, then we'll flirt like we usually do and it won't feel so awkward. No more kissing though. Don't think I can handle that again."

Danny stood back and stared him, a puzzled, confused frown on his face before he gave a shake of his head. "Either he hit you harder than you thought or-."

"Or what?" Steve asked, heading for the door. "You sure _you_ didn't get hit on the head Danno? You're making no sense to me right now."

"Steve, wait," Danny said moving around him and putting a hand on his chest to stop him. "Just – just give me a minute."

"Danny," Steve said with a roll of his eyes. His jaw was really starting to hurt and he wanted an ice pack on it before it swelled like a balloon. He rubbed his hand over his tender flesh and gave a wince. He glared at Danny in surprise when Danny grabbed his hand and looked at it, turning it over in his hands and seeming to study it intently.

"You're not wearing your ring," Danny said aloud before alarmingly reaching for his neck and pulling at the neckline of his t-shirt. "Or your tags."

"Danny, what the fuck?" Steve asked irritably.

Danny stepped back and ran his hands shakily through his hair. "Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit."

"Dan-," Steve began again.

Danny held up his hand and shook his head. "Don't babe. Don't even ask because you are not going to believe me and I think I'm about to get a full on lecture from Sam Carter. If she exists here. Oh please god let her be here. I don't think I could handle Mckay right now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve shouted angrily. His partner was beginning to simultaneously worry him and piss him off.

"You need to get me in touch with someone at the SGC," Danny said. "I don't know how it's happened but – look just trust me and get in touch okay. Oh fuck, Steve is going to kill me."

~

Steve sat across from Danny, the other Danny, trying to get his head around what was going on. How had this Danny and his Danny swapped places? He'd put in a call to the SGC who'd been waiting on one any way and after confirming they'd secured the warehouse had went on to explain the current situation. 

Carter had told them to sit tight until they arrived so he'd driven them back to his place and now they sat at his dining table waiting. Danny kept looking at him then glancing away, like he was trying to figure out what was going on himself. He also looked a mixture of guilt and worry.

"You should have gotten that looked at," Danny said eventually, motioning to his jaw. Steve could only agree, it hurt like hell and he could feel it beginning to swell despite the ice pack he kept pressing against it. The perp packed a hell of a punch, but then he had been a disguised jaffa.

"Too late now," Steve shrugged. He couldn't help staring. This other Danny was Danny but the longer Steve studied him it as if he instinctively knew it wasn't his Danny. Steve couldn't pinpoint what it was that made him different. "So uh – in your reality the Stargate Program is public?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "After the Goa'uld's attack on Earth over a decade ago they decided to go public. They needed the world on board to help in the fight."

"And that includes you?" Steve asked, somewhat surprised. Danny wasn't a soldier. Not his Danny, and if he was honest he didn't want him to be. Untouched by the brutality of war, of terror and vigilante groups. This Danny was tarnished in a way Steve recognised among the men he'd fought alongside in his military career.

Danny smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah even me. Five-0 on my world isn't some special unit on an Island. It's a international organisation made up of the best of the best, military and civilian. We investigate any attempts of alien footholds, trace Goa'uld terrorist cells. Like your unit but on a grander scale I guess."

"How long have you worked for them?" Steve asked, finding it all quite fascinating.

"I moved to Hawaii after-," Danny paused and swallowed down, looking away. Steve watched a shadow descend over his features, a pain he couldn't hide. 

"I transferred here," Danny said quickly. "After a couple of months with HPD I was offered a place with the 5-0 team and I couldn't say no. They brought you in as leader of the Hawaiian unit at the same time. I'd never have guessed then that the day I met you my life would change so dramatically. Fighting aliens I was prepared for. Falling in love and getting married again, I never thought after Rachel that I'd want that, never mind find it."

Steve looked at him closely the way he said Rachel's name. The hurt was evident in his voice and eyes.

"The divorce was tough on Danny, my Danny, too," Steve offered as consolation.

"Divorce?" Danny said sharply, staring at him. "They, they divorced?"

"Yeah, seven years ago. Danny moved here five years ago when Rachel re-married and moved here with her husband and Grace. Danny uprooted himself to be near Grace of course, as you know, she's his life," Steve pointed out helpfully. He frowned in concern at Danny who'd turned pale.

"They're alive?" Danny whispered quietly. "Rachel and – Gracie – they're alive?"

"Yeah of course," Steve nodded before pausing, a realisation dawning on him at Danny reaction. "Oh God, shit Danny they – they aren't for you are they?"

Danny shook his head, swallowing on the information Steve had given him, eyes bright with un-shed tears which he blinked away. He had to remember where he was, not from this world. A different reality, things were not as they seemed. It wasn't his Rachel and Gracie and yet, to know they were alive and not far away, that made the hurt inside him twist in a weird way. Like a knife in his gut twisting, they were alive but he still couldn't have them.

"It's the reason I moved to Hawaii," He admitted to Steve in a low, hollow voice. "They died in a car accident and I couldn't stand to stay in New Jersey. I wanted to get as far away as possible. I transferred and when 5-0 offered me a position I took it because I know the odds are stacked against us. I was ready for that. I was too coward to end it myself but I figured make it easier for myself. But that's when you came into my life. You gave me something to live for again."

"I'm sorry," Steve said, moving around the table to sit nearer. He put a hand over Danny's and squeezed softly. "Do you – would you like to see pictures of Grace? I have – well loads."

"Jesus," Danny said sitting back and running his free hand through his hair. "This is a lot to take in. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean – I just thought it would be nice for you," He apologised.

"Yeah, no I know it's just," Danny looked at him with a shaky smile. "It isn't my Grace."

Steve smiled in understanding. It was a lot to get your head around, but he thought that if it were him he'd feel the same. Maybe it would be different if it were his Dad, if his Dad were alive in this Danny's reality. He'd have a chance to say goodbye. But his own child, if he'd had one, would he be able to see them and remember they weren't his?

"I get it," Steve agreed. "I will say, she's a great kid Danny. She's a lot like you and you're a great father."

" _He's_ a great father," Danny reminded him but he smiled and perked up a little. "Thanks Steve. So you spend a lot of time with them?"

"Yeah, enough," Steve nodded.

"But you two aren't," Danny looked at him closely. "Together?"

Steve gave a nervous laugh and shook his head, "Uh no. We aren't – not like that."

"Wow this reality is pretty different," Danny grinned. "Me and Steve couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"Yeah well, uh -," Steve said, sitting back and frowning. It was weird to listen this Danny being so easy about their relationship when himself and his Danny were so awkward about what it was that existed between them. More than friends, not quite lovers. Both afraid to make the first move.

"Sorry, this makes you uncomfortable," Danny said knowingly.

"It's a little bizarre," Steve had to admit. "The idea of us being married. Intimate even."

Danny nodded, then grinned and gave a small chuckle, "God the other me is in for a shock."

Steve had to smile and nodded in agreement. He could imagine Danny was having quite the head trip. At least Steve knew about the Stargate Program, so this wasn't completely beyond his comprehension. Danny turned serious again, rubbing his thumb over his ringed finger of his left hand. 

"I hope he isn't too worried. He really is going to kill me."

"Kill might be a bit extreme," Steve tried to reason with him. "I imagine you're in for a hell of a lecture. I know Danny is going to get one. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I know, I know," Danny admitted holding up his hands in surrender. "I shouldn't have touched anything. It's just, it was weird. The reflection I mean, it must have been him, we transferred via that mirror thing. I dunno, we've never come across anything like it before."

"It's a Quantum Mirror," Carter's voice cut in from the doorway. Both Steve and Danny jumped in alarm as she stood giving Danny a stern look. "Care to start from the beginning?"

~

"The weapons were moved direct to Cheyanne. The mirror has been taken to Area 51," Sam explained. "Considering what you know, all I can ask is, what the hell were you thinking touching it?"

"I didn't know what it would do," Danny said with a pathetic shrug. This Carter was just as strict as his, but she was still easier to deal with than Mckay.

"We need to get you to Area 51 asap," Sam said. "We have the Daniel Jackson in orbit."

"Uh, isn't there a way – can't we just beam directly there," Danny said nervously. Stargates he could deal with, spaceships not his preferred method of travel. Flying was bad enough.

"What? You walk from Hawaii to Area 51 where your from?" Steve said sarcastically as he stood up.

"No, jerk," Danny snapped back. "I just don't do well in confined spaces."

"It'll be a short trip I promise," Carter assured him. "Actually I've been asked to get some intel and offer some in return."

"Seriously? You want to keep me around for information," Danny said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Least you could do considering this mess you've caused. Do you realise how much it costs to park a spaceship in orbit, undetected, beaming people up and down to the planet, just to save someone _from another reality's_ ass because he couldn't keep his curiosity under control?"

Danny glared at her, withering under her stare. Eventually he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "What do you want to know?"

~

"He look like yours?" Danny asked, glancing back at Steve and grinning. Steve rolled his eyes at him.

"Well of course he does, you all look alike. Scrappy and -," Steve began, seeking for another word.

"Sexy?" Danny offered, laughing before looking through the mirror. He raised his hand and wriggled his fingers, pointing to his wedding ring. His Steve, in the reflection, did the same and he sighed in relief.

"It's him, thank god," Danny said, looking at Sam. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. Steve, thanks man, for not freaking too much. Hope the jaw feels better."

"After that kiss, you kidding, hasn't hurt much since," Steve said dryly, a small smile on his lips.

"Okay, here I go," Danny said, taking a breath. "Pray for me. He's either going to give me a lecture or kiss me."

"I'd say both," Steve told him. "As for mine, I'm just going to mock. A lot."

"Can I stay?" Danny smirked, nearing the mirror. The other Danny did the same and they both reached out to touch the surface. "Nice knowing you."

"Danny?"

"Steve?"

"Of all the stupid, idiotic, moronic things," Steve said, marching over to him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry," Danny offered up quietly. "And hello to you too. You okay? Anyone hurt? Did we get the jaffa?"

"He's in custody, we have control of the weapons," Steve said as they stood near one another, grabbing him by the arms. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me again."

"Scouts honor," Danny said, suddenly engulfed by Steve's arms, silenced by Steve's mouth. He sank into the touch gratefully. 

This was his Steve, this felt right.

~

"General O'Neill," Danny said in surprise. He and Steve had arrived in Washington a few days before for briefings on the current state of affairs concerning the foothold attempts by the Goa'uld via Hawaii. They'd arrived back at the hotel after a long day of meetings and Jack O'Neill was the last person he expected to find waiting in their room. Steve followed close behind, equally as surprised.

"Williams, McGarrett," Jack nodded as he stood up. "I let myself in, hope you two don't mind."

"No, uh," Danny said with a shrug, walking over to him. "Make yourself at home."

"I won't get too comfortable," Jack said dryly, glancing from him to Steve. "I got a jealous wife."

Steve smirked and headed for the phone by the bed. "We're about to order room service, do you want anything Sir?"

"No, I won't be staying," Jack shook his head.

"Can I ask why you are here?" Danny asked as Steve picked the phone and took care of their order.

"I," Jack stood, looking awkward. Heart to hearts weren't his expertise. "Sam asked me to talk to you."

"Is this about that Quantum Mirror incident, because I have apologised," Danny pointed out. "Several times, to vareious levels of authority."

"I'm not here for an apology," Jack assured him. "Be a little hypocritical considering my long history with the SGC and what I've been through. But it is about what happened."

"What about it?" Danny asked with a shrug. "I'm back safe and sound. The other Danny is back where he belongs."

"Let's talk," Jack said, nodding towards the balcony.

"Anything you have to say or ask you can say in front of Steve," Danny pointed out.

"Okay," Jack gave a stiff nod, unused to not having his orders or suggestions followed. But he'd had enough practice with Daniel Jackson to know what it was like to working with civilians. "Sam suggested I talk to you, considering some of the stuff you uh, found out."

"What are you on about?" Danny asked with a frown, shaking his head.

"He's talking about Rachel and Grace," Steve said from behind him.

One look at O'Neill's face confirmed that was the point he was trying to get at.

"What about them," Danny said stiffly "No offence Jack, but I don't understand why this would necessitate a personal visit from you."

"It was Sam's suggestion," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah but-," Danny began.

"You aren't the only father to lose a child and you aren't the only person to have had that second chance to see them again," Jack barked out sharply. "Sam knows I know what it's like and she thought it necessary enough to keep hounding me about it until I came to speak to you."

"Well tell her thanks, but I don't need to talk," Danny said gruffly. "Sorry to waste your time."

"Danny," Steve said, holding up his hands to stop him marching off to the bathroom in a mood.

"Oh god, not you too," Danny shook his head. "What is this, an intervention? I'm fine, I – I didn't see her or ask about her. It wasn't my daughter, my daughter is dead. In other realities she isn't, that's fine, great. But here, she's still gone."

"Yeah, and the knowing of it sucks big time," Jack said from behind him. "Hurts so much you think the pain is going to cut you in half. Because it isn't fair that somewhere out there, there's a hundred Grace's, a hundred Charlie's, but they aren't your's, they won't ever be yours. How is that fair? Why do you have to be the one who misses out?"

Danny grimaced and looked back at Jack angrily, "Well thanks for coming all the way down here to tell me it never gets easier Jack. All these years you feel like that about your son. That it doesn't get easier, that this void never gets filled. Really, I appreciate you warning me that the pain doesn't dull over time."

"I came here because I know what you're going through," Jack said carefully. "You think bottling it up, not talking about it makes it go away but it doesn't. It just lies there festering inside you, eating at you and you let it because you convince yourself that's how it's got to be. Well it doesn't. It took me years to open up to Sam about what happened, but she was patient, she never pushed or pressured. She knows she'll never understand and she'll never be able to relate, but she makes sure I understand that she cares, that being happy doesn't take away from the memories. God, I work in a place where time travel is possible, do you realise how difficult it is not to turn back the clock and go stop my son from pulling the trigger? Do you think it's easy for me?"

"No, no I don't," Danny said quietly shaking his head. He glanced away, staring down at the floor, aware Steve was close enough but not touching. Always a source of strength, showing his support but never, ever pushing for any more than he was willing to give. He'd never pushed for information on Rachel and Grace and Danny knew Steve understood he still loved them, that that hadn't ever diminished over time. "Part of me wanted to stay there. When I found out they were still alive, albeit separated from him, but alive. There was a long few minutes where I actually contemplated staying, trying to figure out how I could do that. I had them back in my life, it's what I've always wanted."

He glanced up to see Jack nodding in understanding, pain and grief reflected back at him. Danny half turned and gave Steve a look of apology.

"I'm so sorry babe," He said. Because as much as he'd wanted to stay and have his family back, it would have meant giving up Steve and their life together. The thoughts of not coming back had bombarded him with guilt that he'd easily sacrifice his husband and what they'd built up together. Steve stepped closer and put an arm around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze. 

"You came back," Steve said quietly. "I can't blame you for wanting them. I'm not angry that you want them back. I'm sorry that you can't have that."

"I don't regret us," Danny told him. "Don't ever think that."

"I don't," Steve assured him.

"I should go," Jack said, interrupting them before they turned and embraced each other fully. "This was just a quick visit, I'm wanted at the mountain. I just want you to know if you ever want to talk, with someone who knows what you're going through, just pick up up the phone Danny."

"I will, thanks Jack," Danny said, reaching out to shake his hand. "I appreciate it. Tell Sam thanks too."

"I will," Jack nodded, shaking his hand and then Steve's. He stepped back and reached into his pocket, taking a small palm radio and raising it to his face. "This is O'Neill, I'm ready when you are."

"My favourite part," Jack grinned and winked at them, before a beam of bright light surrounded him and he was gone.

~ fin ~


End file.
